Water and a Bag of Chips
by shaolin103
Summary: Visiting hours has ended. Wake up and go home. A Page Turner coda.


Title: Water and a Bag of Chips

Summary: Visiting hours has ended. Wake up and go home. A Page Turner coda.

Fandom: CSI: NY

Spoilers: Page Turner (5.02)

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Not mine. They belong to whoever owns them.

a/n: Okay, fair warning. This fic kinda got away from me. A hit the pavement, bounced off the wall and then went rolling downhill kind of got away. But don't get discouraged, read 'til the end. You might end up getting a good laugh. Hopefully. grins.

* * *

Water and a Bag of Chips

Stella stopped short just outside Sid's door, wondering if the recuperating man would still be awake. It's late and hospital visiting hours ended over an hour ago. Still, that didn't stop her from flashing her badge to the security guard and sneaking around the nurse's station to get to visit her sick friend. She shifted her now heavy purse to her other hand, she should have refrained from bagging the few more cookies from the break room cookie jar, the cupcakes and the thermos of hot choco were already enough. She doesn't even know what kind of diet Sid was on but she hoped pastries and hot, sweet beverages were okay.

She stuck her head in and had to smile fondly at the sight. The small television set's volume was set on low and it seems Mac, Sid and Sheldon were having an animated discussion on, of all things - particle accelerators and whether or not recreating the Big Bang Theory could cause more damage than do any good. Flack, who was sitting nearest the television with his feet propped up on the foot of Sid's bed, a bag of chips perched on his raised lap seemed bored by the others' conversation. But as Stella stepped in, she soon realized that whatever was on television had been completely forgotten by all of the room's occupants. Flack was not watching the screen but was fast asleep.

"If you old-timers aren't so busy counting gray hairs, you may wanna know I've been standing in that doorway for ten minutes and your designated driver, has fallen asleep." Stella announced as she crossed the room to give the good doctor a hug. "Some Party you guys are having." She added with an endearing smile.

"Stella, you seem to forget. We are in a hospital. Parties aren't aloud, so this isn't one." Mac told her fondly.

"Visiting hours ended an hour ago. You should let Sid rest now." Stella told them, a bit reprimanding.

"If visiting hours ended awhile ago, how did you get in?" Sheldon asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I flashed them my charming smile." She said with a big smile to emphasize it. There was a collective "yeahhhh, right" which made Stella laugh. "Anyway Sid, I brought you some hot chocolate and a few cookies and cupcakes. We'll leave you to rest." She said as she unloaded the food from her purse on to the table.

"Thank you. You better wake up Mr. I'd-rather-watch-the-game-than-talk-geek-with-you-science-whizzes,-if-you-don't-mind." Sid said, pointing at the still sleeping young detective.

"You guys probably put him to sleep." Stella told them.

"Nah, it's probably just past his bedtime." Mac said with a chuckle as he approached the younger man and shook him awake.

It took Flack a while to realize he was still in a hospital, trying to sleep on a hard plastic chair. It was obvious the man was tired; running around the city following a radioactive trail rather than trying to avoid it had definitely taken its toll on him.

"So, who won?" he asked, a bit groggily.

"You're gonna have to watch the news later tonight, Flack. I doubt if anyone here can tell you." Stella informed him.

"Oh hey, Stell. When d'yo get here." He asked, just noticing that Stella was in the room.

"A few minutes ago. Say goodbye to Sid, we have to go."

They all bade goodbye to the doctor, wishing him a speedy recovery and promising to come back and visit him the next day.

"I can't believe I missed the game." Don complained, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Save for a few nurses and doctors doing the late night rounds, the four of them were the only people walking along the almost empty hallway.

"Technically, you didn't miss it. I mean, you were able to start it, you just weren't able to finish it." Hawkes explained.

"Why did you fall asleep anyway? I know you're tired and all but you're never one to miss a Rangers game." Stella asked. It was true - Don was a die hard Rangers fan.

"Ask this two." Flack said, pointing an accusing finger on Mac and Hawkes' general direction. "Instead of watching the game, they started talking about the chemical components of a hockey puck and its aerodynamic design and such." Flack was talking animatedly, a hint of mimic in his tone that made Stella laugh.

She couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy. Sure, Mac enjoyed a good game any other day but since the other people in the room were, Sheldon 'the walking encyclopedia' and Sid 'the amazing nonsense fact finder', Stella was pretty sure that Mac was more inclined to pay attention to the science dudes rather than to a hockey game and its lone die hard fan. If Danny had been there, it would have been a different story but the man was probably watching the game back home with Lindsay.

"And you fell asleep listening to us talk and not because the Rangers were down three to nothing halfway in the second period?" Mac asked him, suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. I had to do something on intermissions. It's not like there are other things to do in a hospital" he reasoned. "And the nurses on this floor look more like Sid's age." He added in a low whisper.

"I don't know Flack. I think Sid's nurse was really into you." Hawkes said, sniggering.

"Yeah, she thought you were adorable when you were yelling at the television." Mac said.

"That's 'coz I remind her of her ex-husband who used to sit all day watching tv on her couch. Kinda creeped me out a bit, the lady was like in her late fifties" Don explained.

"Ohmigod, Don." Stella exclaimed. "I think you just had your first experience with a cougar."

The other two laughed at the revolted look on Don's face.

"She was not a cougar. Just motherly." Flack said in a defensive tone.

"She compared you to her couch potato of an ex-husband. She creeps you out, you said so yourself." Stella tried to explain.

"That's right. Why else would you be creeped out? If she were just being motherly, you never would have been uncomfortable." Mac said, always the logical thinker.

"Ok, fine. Maybe she was a bit interested in me. But I still don't think we should call her a cougar."

"Ok, how about cradle snatcher. You like that better?" Stella suggested with a sly smile.

"No." Flack told her. "And don't cougars patrol in bars, not hospitals?"

"Not really." Came the simultaneous, sniggering reply.

"Look, can we just drop this?" Flack said in frustration, clearly not amused.

"Ok, consider it dropped." Mac said, still laughing but taking pity on the younger man, sensing he was getting upset.

"And I want you all to promise not to tell anyone about this." Flack demanded. "Especially Danny." He added quickly. Danny was bound to never let this down if he found out, Don was certain of it.

"I promise." Stella said as she pressed the down button for their elevator.

"Mac?" Don addressed the older man, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"You can totally trust me." Mac assured him.

"Same here." Sheldon said as their elevator arrived and they all piled in.

"Thank you." Flack said with a sigh of relief.

"I just don't know about Sid, though." Hawkes added with a snigger.

"Aah, dammit." Flack cursed as the elevator doors started to close.

-End-


End file.
